Deception
by krystal lazuli
Summary: Thanos is dead, or is he? Someone is still gathering forces, aiming to attack Earth first and then Asgard seeking the Infinity Stones. Five have been found, and Loki and his wife hold them on Asgard. Jane Foster claims to know where the sixth stone is hidden. Will Loki, Thor and the others find the Stone before the attackers? This is the sixth story in my Infinity series.
1. Chapter 1: Onset

**Author's Note: **_I cannot believe it has been over a year since I started writing these stories. Thanks to all the readers who continue to read and follow my tales of Loki, Thor, and all the others. _

Chapter 1: Onset

• _**Asgard**_**•**__

Loki woke up. His gaze wandered over to Katirya, who lay sleeping. She moaned softly in her sleep as she as she felt the warmth of his body disappear as he stood up and moved to the balcony overlooking Asgard. He watched as she pulled the covers back over her body.

He turned to gaze over the city. The sun was just beginning to rise, spreading its warm glow. His mind flashed back to that day a year ago, when they returned from Earth

"_What happened?" Sif shouted when she saw Loki carrying Katirya, blood gushing from a wound. _

"_Jane Foster," Loki snarled as he rushed towards the healers. _

_Thor followed on his heels. "Loki, I think you were rash back there."_

_"Rash?" Loki kicked open the door to the healers. "You call this rash? EIR!"_

_Eir rushed out and taking one look at Loki, directed him to one of the rooms. "In here, my King."_

_Loki laid an unconscious Katirya on the bed. "She was shot, with an arrow. Thor pulled it out, but…"_

_"I can see the wound," Eir said as she activated the Soul Forge. "It looks like it was clean, no poisons or anything. But…"_

_"But what?" Loki demanded, staring at the imagines the Soul Forge was projecting above his wife's body. _

"_Nothing, everything is fine. It missed the baby."_

"_Baby? She is pregnant? Why did she not say anything?" Loki shouted. _

"_I do not believe she knew yet," Eir replied as she pointed to a spot on the image. "Here"_

"_The baby is fine? Will Kiri be okay?" he asked impatiently. _

"_She will be fine. Let me just tend this wound. It missed everything vital," Eir pushed him gently away. "Go, sit outside for a few minutes."_

"_No, I will stay here until she awakens."_

_"As you wish," Eir began tending the wound, calling on her assistants for supplies. Thirty minutes later, she smiled at Loki. "There, all better. See?"_

_Loki inspected the wound, seeing it had been properly closed and dressed. "And the baby?"_

_"The baby…"_

"_Baby?" Katirya stirred. "I am pregnant again? What happened? Did I faint?"_

_"Do you not remember?" Loki asked her. _

_Katirya closed her eyes for a few moments. "Ah, yes. Now I recall. We went down to Earth." She started to sit up. _

"_No, be careful," Loki put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Rest. You need it."_

_Katirya lay back against the pillow. "I would prefer to rest in our bed, my love." She looked over at Eir. "Can you tell if it is a boy or a girl yet?"_

_"It is too soon, my lady. Perhaps next week," Eir replied. _

A touch on his arm brought him back to the present. He reached out and pulled his wife into his arms. "Good morning."

"Hmmm, what are you thinking?" Katirya asked him.

"Now, how did you know I was thinking?" he quipped.

"You are frowning." She reached up and traced the furrows on his brow. "See?"

He grabbed her fingers and kissed them lightly. "Well, I am not frowning now."

She smiled. "I see. But you were thinking."

"Yes, of that day we came back from Earth last year."

"Ah, _that _day. I still cannot believe that I missed him changing his target from you to me."

Loki snorted. "Right. There was so much going on that day, I doubt any of us would have seen it. He had his aim on me, the aliens were attacking... I still wonder what caused him to switch?" 

"Jane Foster," Katirya replied bluntly. "Did Thor return yet?"

"No," Loki sighed softly. "I still think we should have stayed out of it."

"Impossible. And you know it. If that army had defeated Earth…" she left the rest unsaid.

"I know, who knows where they would have gone next." He leaned over and kissed her. "And you insisted we send aid. Even after what they did to you."

Katirya sighed in pleasure. "Hmm? Oh, that? Forget it. And Thor managed quite well. I think it was for the best to send him. Now, kiss me again," she commanded.

"With pleasure," Loki responded.

**o~O~o**

"Honestly, Loki. Tony has this marvelous new weapon that I think we can adapt to our technology. You must talk to him about it," Thor expounded as they were eating breakfast two days later.

"Well, I see you have spent your time well on Earth this time," Loki replied. "Perhaps we can look into it."

"No, you have to go see it," Thor insisted. "Tony _wants_ you to see it."

Katirya entered the room carrying their youngest daughter Runa. The twins and Kai trailed her closely. Loki rose and pulled a chair out for his wife. "And how is my charming wife this fine morning?"

"Wonderful." She placed Runa in a small bed adjacent to their table and then took her seat. Once the children were seated, she smiled up at her husband and patted his seat. "Sit, my love. Now, how are the eggs?"

"Excellent!" Loki exclaimed as he resumed his seat. "Thor was just telling me I must go down to Earth and see some fancy new weapon Stark has created."

"Hmmm, haven't we been invited to some event coming up?" Katirya asked as her plate was set in front of her."

"Yes, we have." Loki frowned at the heaping plate. "Eating a lot, aren't we?"

Katirya laughed. "Yes. Runa eats as much as the twins did together! I can barely keep up with her. Now, about this new weapon, why don't you go see it?"

"Well, you and I have never exactly been on good terms with Stark and his friends to begin with, and…"

"Forget about what happened last year. I told you, Barton was not at fault. And quite frankly, neither was Jane," Katirya had noticed Thor's uncomfortable look when the topic was broached.

"Jane was…" Thor began.

"Not herself. We have gone over this before. She is not in her right mind through no fault of her own. I do not blame her, and Barton only reacted to what was happening," Katirya stopped him before he continue his litany of excuses. "Thor, I have told you, it is not your fault either. We do not know why Thanos chose her, but he did. Now, until she is willing to see me, to see if I can help her, we cannot do anything for her."

"So all the more reason I should not go to Earth," Loki interjected.

"But Tony _wants _you to see this," Thor said.

"Are you certain?" Loki asked his brother.

"I am. He specifically asked me to bring you back."

Loki looked at Katirya. "What do you think?"

"Go. Tony Stark seems to be willing to make amends," Katirya said. "I can forgive them, can you not?"

Loki sighed. "I suppose, if you insist. Personally I prefer to remain here."

"I am certain. Like I said, it appears they are trying to make amends for their actions. This invitation is proof of that, plus we agreed to go to that event in two weeks, did we not?" Katirya replied.

"Then I shall go," Loki said reluctantly.

"Excellent! We shall be back before supper!" Thor grinned.

_**~œ~ Earth ~œ~**_

"What do you think?" Tony asked as he watched Loki handle the new weapon.

Loki lifted one eyebrow. "Intriguing, and I believe Thor is correct. If we adapt this to our technology it would be even more powerful."

Stark grinned from ear to ear. "We'll crush those aliens!"

Loki sighed. "Perhaps. We still need to figure out who is behind all this. The attacks on Earth have been minor from what my brother tells me. Heimdall has indicated there is a huge gathering of forces in the Dark Nebula."

"Minor? You call those attacks minor? They took out half of Iowa, not that Iowa is important in the grand scheme of things. I wonder why they chose that place though? Mostly cows and cornfields," Stark rambled on. "So who are these new forces? Any worse than the cow killers?"

"Skrulls, Dire Wraiths, and any Chitauri who are still alive are joining every day," Thor added. "Earth is bound to be their primary target. If we can get these weapons ready in time, they will be in for a big surprise."

"Why Earth?" Stark asked. "Why not Asgard instead?"

"You are inferior," Loki replied.

"Inferior?" Stark snapped. "We're ready for these creeps! Send them on!"

"Sir?" Jarvis interrupted. "The others have arrived."

"Others?" Loki asked.

"The other Avengers. You know, Barton, Natasha, those guys," Tony answered. "I, uh, think it might be wise if they don't find you here right now. Sorry, pal. I know I invited you down here, but Barton is still kinda mad at you."

"Mad? At me?" Loki's eyebrow crept upwards. "Why is that? I am not the one who attacked Katirya."

"Well, you did kinda knock his socks off that day. He's not quite gotten over that, despite what your brother keeps telling him."

"Then, I suppose I shall leave. Thor? Are you returning as well?" Loki asked his brother.

"I will be back before supper. I want to speak further with Dr. Banner about my idea." Thor looked at Stark. "If that is acceptable with you?"

Tony shrugged. "Hey, I don't care what you do. Just figure out a way to make these things more powerful and I'm fine. I've done all I can, I think."

Loki looked at him curiously. "You think? You mean you are not sure?"

"Well, what I meant is, with what I have available here. From what Thor tells me, if I had access to say, your technology, I bet I could do a lot more. And if I could bring along Erik Selvig and Dr. Banner… well," he grinned cheekily at Loki. "The possibilities are endless."

"Indeed?" Loki looked back at his brother. "Then bring them along for dinner as well. I shall inform Kiri to expect guests."

"Oh, no! I didn't mean today. I still have a few bugs to work out on these. After our New Year's bash. Okay?" Stark spoke up quickly, stalling his visit to Asgard.

"If you insist. Now, if you will excuse me," Loki turned and disappeared.

"Damn, how does he do that?" Stark asked.

Thor laughed. "You will have to ask him that one."

**Author's note: **_A year ago I started writing what I thought was going to be a simple story, 10-20 chapters or so. Alliance was the first story in what has become a series. This is the sixth story in that series. If you are new to my stories, I suggest starting with Alliance. There are also several one-shots that have been written that contain many of these characters. And, I have not gotten through the outline I created, so expect more to come!_

_These stories are all my creations based on some things that captured my attention while watching "Thor: The Dark World". It is my story of what happened after the movie ended. I have no intentions of linking these stories to any new movies that may come out (e.g. "Thor 3" or any Avengers movies). It is my fanfiction, and I write it because I enjoy writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it as well. _


	2. Chapter 2: Trust

Chapter 2: ?

• _**Asgard**_**•**__

"So Stark still wants to come to Asgard?" Loki asked Thor as they walked through the palace. Several weeks had passed since he had traveled to Earth to view Stark's new weapon.

"Yes, he does. I think it is a good idea. His concept, that new weapon, could be combined with our technology to create a weapon more advanced than anything we know. Stark is a genius, and the best man to do it," Thor said excitedly.

Loki nodded. "Then bring him up."

"Excellent, I shall go down shortly and inform him of your decision. Do we know any more about who is behind these latest attacks?" Thor asked, referencing a series of minor attacks against Earth over the past few months.

"No, we do not," Loki replied. "Neither Heimdall nor Kiri has a clue, yet they feel that whoever is behind these attacks is far stronger than any we have faced yet."

"Their attacks on Earth have been trifling ones, more annoying than anything else. If they are as powerful as that, why have they not been more forceful? Why bother being annoying? Fury seems to believe that since the Avengers have been able to repel them easily, that our projections are off." Thor brought up the point of contention that had cropped up during his latest meeting on Earth.

"Is that what they believe?" Loki asked.

"Yes. I have tried to explain their misconceptions, but they refuse to listen given the attacks. We both know better. What we saw last year, when Thanos…" Thor's voice trailed off as he recalled the episode over a year ago.

Loki nodded. "Yes, we did see a massive army. I wonder where they all went?"

Thor shrugged. "They are well hidden; that much is certain."

"The meeting did not go well then?" Loki asked, referring to Thor's recent visit to Earth.

"Well, it was interesting. The fact they are not concerned about this enemy worries me. They are developing a good plan, but Stark …"

"But Stark what?"

"He is overconfident, I fear. Even without this weapon he is working on, I think he believes we are stronger than the Other's army," Thor admitted.

"What do you think?" Loki asked him, curious about his brother's feelings.

"I do not know. The fact that our opponent remains hidden can mean any number of things. They might fear the fact we have five of the Infinity Stones, or that we have formed an alliance with Earth. I think they had originally planned to attack and take over Earth as a starting point." Thor looked directly at Loki.

Loki nodded, agreeing with his brother. "I, too, believe that. They used me, and if it had not been for you and your Avengers, they might have succeeded. I wish I knew who the Other was, the one behind Thanos."

"Jane still insists that Thanos is alive," Thor stated bluntly.

"Jane… really? I thought she was doing better."

"For the most part, but she does have periodic relapses. Of late, she has been rather stable. You saw her at the New Year's party, she seemed almost normal; like the woman I first met. She has finally stopped insisting she knows the location of the last Infinity Stone."

Loki stopped walking and looked carefully at his brother. "You are not reconsidering your choice, are you?"

"No," Thor sighed. "My place is here."

"What of the others? Are they willing to work with Kiri? With me?" Loki asked.

"That… that was another of the issues. There are several who still feel you should be in prison," Thor stated bluntly. "They cannot believe you are King of Asgard. They may not follow your orders, but they will not go against you, mainly because of me."

"That is not enough," Loki shook his head. "If we are to win this war, we must all be working together. Kiri has forgiven them, as have I. What is their problem?"

"Well…" Thor hesitated.

Loki closed his eyes. "Then I think it unwise then to bring Stark here. Until they are all willing to work with us."

"Loki! No! We need to work with Stark. That weapon might make the difference."

"Then they need to work with us. There is no middle ground here, brother. I need to be able to trust them, not continually worry that they will turn on us like they did last year." He frowned, recalling when Barton had attacked Katirya.

Thor closed his eyes for a moment. "I will explain to them…"

"Explain to them? What have you been doing when you attend these meetings and fight their battles? Do they not understand that Asgard is there to protect them?" Loki demanded.

"Loki, you have to understand. What you did, on Earth…"

"I know what I did!" Loki snapped. "If they are going to continue to focus solely on that, then we cannot help them. I only permitted you to aid them last year because Kiri insisted."

"Loki, it's just…"

"Just what?" Loki resumed walking.

Thor remained standing where he was a few seconds, then caught up with his brother. "Loki, please. You have to understand."

"Understand what? They obviously do not trust me. I believe I may have been wrong to permit you to aid them this past year."

They turned a corner, heading towards their living quarters. Their footsteps tapped a staccato rhythm as they continued through the hallways. Thor noted that guards snapped to attention as they passed. Just before they reached Loki's chambers, three servants appeared. The ladies bowed their heads. "Good day, my King," one said quietly.

Thor was quick to note the respect the people of Asgard now gave Loki. His mind skipped back to the early days of Loki's rule. Things had not been quite the same. Even the Warriors Three had openly ignored their King, deferring to Thor instead.

Two guards moved to open the doors to Loki's chambers as he approached. Katirya looked up from the floor where she was playing with their children as the brothers entered. "What is wrong, my love?"

Loki's frown changed to a broad smile. "Well, this sight alone would bring happiness to any man." He reached down, offering her a hand so she could stand up.

Katirya smiled as she handed Aud one of her dolls, then stood up. Sverre started to cry. "You, little man, are overtired. Maybe next time you will take your nap as I ask."

"I don't have to take a nap, right mom?" Kai chirped.

Loki leaned over and tousled his eldest son's hair. "No, you are quite grown. I think it is almost time you started training."

"Really?" Kai jumped up and raced across the room. Grabbing one of his toy swords, he began brandishing it at some imaginary enemy. "See! I will beat them all!"

"And all shall fear the mighty Kai!" Katirya proclaimed. "But… I do think you need some quiet time if you do not wish to take a nap."

"Mom…" Kai frowned, then realizing he would win in any arguments with his mother, he set his sword down and nodded. "I guess I can do that."

"Now, would be a good time. I hope Sverre will finally take that nap," Katirya motioned for the three servants who were assisting her to take the children out.

"Where is Runa?" Thor asked.

"Sleeping. That baby is so good. I almost wonder if she is not a changeling," Katirya grinned. "Now, what is the problem? Perhaps I can help."

Thor quickly explained the situation.

"Hmm," Katirya murmured. "That is an issue. I wondered if it might not become a problem. And Jane? What does she say?"

"Jane," Thor paused. "Well, Jane is doing better. Her mind seems to be finally settling down somewhat. She was quite happy at the party, and she has finally stopped insisting that she knows where the last Infinity Stone is."

"Unfortunately, she is part of the problem. She is a mortal, like them. They are more inclined to listen to her, not us," Katirya said. "So, we need to convince them that first, they must get over the past. Perhaps then they might believe the threat."

"Yes, but how do we accomplish that?" Thor asked. "They only recall the attack on New York, and, to be honest, when you and Loki were seeking that one Stone…"

Katirya rolled her eyes. "Really? That too?"

"Well, you did a bit of damage to one of Fury's helijets, and then there was that incident in Las Vegas," Thor grinned as he reminded her of those misadventures.

Katirya thought for several moments, tapping her toe in exasperation.

"Perhaps…" Thor recalled what he had just seen in the hallway. "Perhaps if we bring them all up here."

"ALL of them?" Loki looked at his brother as if he were crazy. "All of your Avengers?"

"Yes, I think if they were to see you here, see how the people of Asgard respect you, they might be more willing to accept you."

Katirya stared at Thor. "I like it. I think it might just work. We have Runa's naming celebration coming up; we can return the favor since they invited us to their New Year's Eve event."

"Runa's naming celebration? It would be rather grand," Loki nodded, beginning to see the value of the opportunity.

"Yes! Excellent!" Thor exclaimed. "They will see both of you in a different light. Most of the mortal kings and queens are just figureheads from what I have learned of their culture."

"They do not lead?" Loki looked at his brother curiously. "How odd. What is the point?"

Thor shrugged. "I honestly do not know, but I believe that is how they consider you. This would clearly demonstrate the differences in our worlds."

"One would think they might understand that already, but…" Loki sighed. "It does sound like a good idea."

"What is a good idea?" Frigga asked, overhearing the latter part of Loki's comment as she entered the room.

Katirya quickly filled her in.

"I like that," Frigga looked at her youngest son. "I am so proud of the man you have become, and the daughter you have given me along with the grandchildren."

"Twelve," Loki said, a twinkle in his eyes as he smiled at Katirya.

Frigga laughed. "Twelve, is it? And Kiri, you are accepting this?"

"I suppose so," Katirya said. "He keeps insisting on twelve. I do not know why this number."

Loki leaned over his wife and whispered in her ear. "I shall explain tonight, when we are alone." Straightening up, he looked at Thor. "If you would be so kind as to extend the invitation then."

"Delighted! And Stark? Can he come up sooner since the celebration is not until next week? Unless you wish all of them up here now," Thor asked.

"No! Not all of them," Loki was quick to counter.

"But Stark?"

"Yes, yes. Bring him and his toy up here," Loki relented.

"It can be a dangerous toy," Thor replied.

"Let us hope so." Loki reached the door to his chambers. He turned to look at his brother. "When can we expect him?"

"I shall leave at once. I can be back by dinner!" Thor whirled to leave.

"Wait!" Loki called after him.

Thor turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Never mind. Dinner it is. I suppose he will bring his wife, Pepper?" Loki asked.

"Well, they are not exactly married, but I imagine he will. She runs his company now," Thor replied.

"I shall see that a set of rooms is prepared at once," Katirya called after Thor's retreating back. She looked over at Loki. "He is rather excited to get back. Is it Jane still?"

Loki shook his head. "No, I think not. I think these Avengers, his friends, are the primary reason. We shall see though. I wonder if Jane will come to the celebration though."

"We will manage if she does," Katirya assured him.


	3. Chapter 3: Pretty in Pink

Chapter 3: Pretty in Pink

Thor clapped Tony Stark on the back. "Excellent, my friend. I think this will work."

"At least against some of these aliens." Stark lifted an odd shaped gun from the worktable and inspected it closely. "Shall we go try it out?"

"Well, we have an hour before the others arrive, so why not? We can report to Fury then if it is a viable weapon. How many can you make?" Thor asked as he headed towards the door. He held it open as Stark hefted the weapon and headed out.

"Well, I can manufacture thousands of the basic weapon. It's these extras we've added. That took, what? Four – five days?" Stark frowned.

"I believe we can speed that process up now that we know what needs to be done. Remember, we had a few refinements that were causing issues and had to be removed."

"True, but it still is going to be time-consuming to do this. It will have to be done individually for each one, but I think we can at least outfit all the Avengers with it," he grinned at Thor. "Now, let's go test this baby out."

They walked in companionable silence outside, stopping by the kitchens to pick up a sack of flour. Once outdoors, they set up their 'flour dummy' and walked about two hundred yards away.

Tony hefted the gun-like weapon up, aim and shot the dummy. It glowed brightly pink for three seconds then was gone - or almost gone. A small pile of pink goo remained in the spot where the flour dummy had been.

"Impressive." Loki's voice sounded behind them. "I like it."

Thor turned and grinned at his brother. Loki was standing with his arms crossed in front of him, staring at the result of their test.

"But why pink?" Loki asked, frowning at the odd colored goo.

Stark laughed. "Yeah, I know. Can't figure that one out, but it always turns the object pink."

"Well, as long as it works," Loki replied.

"Oh, it works all right. Just wish we could make these faster. I should be able to adapt at least one for each of the team, but that's about it." Stark shook his head. "Takes too long. There has to be a faster way."

"Perhaps Dr. Banner or Fury might be able to figure that out. They will be arriving soon," Thor said.

"Banner, maybe. Fury, you've got to be kidding me, right?" Stark stared at Thor as if he had just grown two heads. "Haven't you figured that guy out yet? He will want total control over this thing, from start to finish."

"Well, perhaps he can adjust the color then," Loki remarked with a smirk.

"Right. What color do you want them? Green?" Stark asked sarcastically.

Loki shrugged. "Do you think perhaps it has something to do with what you are using for a target?"

"Hard to say, all we've used is flour sacks from the kitchen," Stark replied.

"So we can expect to be short of bread for the feast then?" Loki asked.

"Hey, it's about the only thing I could find that is about the right size. That last group that attacked were small, like those flour sacks." Stark held his arm out, indicating the height of the recent attackers. "They keep getting smaller. I don't know why you guys are so worried."

"If you had seen what we saw," Thor began.

"Right, right… they captured you both, and yet you somehow managed to escape. I've heard the story several times," Stark cut him off.

Thor and Loki exchanged a glance.

"Well, if you are finished with your tests, I suggest you get ready for the celebration tonight," Loki finally said.

"You know, I don't get you guys. You act like we are up against some horrible alien race. Everything I've seen has been containable, even those monster creatures you brought down to Earth." Stark pointed at Loki. "Maybe they are too much for your armies, but we can take care of ourselves. You saw that for yourself."

"That was just the beginning. You know nothing, but then, what can we expect? How many worlds have you traveled to?" Loki asked.

"Hey, man. I don't need to travel to any worlds to know what we can and cannot do. We've not had a serious threat since you left, and you couldn't even manage to take over New York!" Stark crowed.

"Perhaps we should simply leave you alone," Loki said.

"Loki, no," Thor interjected. "We both know what we are up against."

"Do we?" Loki asked pointedly. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must get ready."

Thor watched as his brother walked away before finally bringing the subject back up with Stark. "He is correct, you know. You have no clue what the Other can throw at us. We do not even know the full extent of his army or his powers."

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm here to help you. Isn't it?" Stark hefted his weapon and turned towards the palace.

**~o~0~o~**

The portal opened, permitting the travelers to exit into the Bifrost chambers.

"Wow! That was, like freaking crazy!" Barton exclaimed as he walked into the chamber.

Natasha grinned. "Yeah, it was kinda cool."

"Welcome to Asgard," Heimdall's voice resounded throughout the chamber.

"Whoa, who are you?" Steve Rogers asked.

"I am Heimdall, guardian of Asgard," the tall god replied.

"And he's Sif's brother." Fandral grinned in greeting. "Welcome to Asgard. I am Fandral, and the King has sent me to escort you to the city." He glanced at the group, noticing the absence of Jane and her friends. "Is this everyone?"

"No, Jane and the others are coming later," Fury replied.

"Excellent! That allows us a little time to give you a tour of Asgard. Come along." Fandral gestured towards the doorway.

The group followed him outside to discover a small open aircraft waiting for them.

"Is this safe?" Rogers asked, with a quick glance at Banner.

"I will be fine," Banner was quick to reassure him. He glanced out over the view of the city. "A tour, eh? Sounds fun. We just ride around on this?"

"Yes," Fandral hopped aboard, waving them to join him on the ship. "Should be room for all of you. I brought one of the larger ones. We figured this would be the easiest method to get you all to the city. And since we have a bit of time, I can show you a bit of our world."

Banner nodded his head as he stepped into the ship. "Sounds like fun, I guess."

The others followed him, and once everyone was seated, Fandral guided the ship away from the Bifrost chamber. They flew over the rivers and streams that emptied off into space beyond the Bifrost.

Natasha looked at the passing scenery. "This place is beautiful!"

Fandral grinned at her. "I am delighted that you agree with us. Asgard is indeed a wonderful place." He pointed off towards the city. "That is the main city, but we are surrounded by forests, rivers, and mountains."

"Where does the water go?" Fury asked.

"To the other realms," Fandral replied. "Although it is not a path one may take. You either use the Bifrost or one of the other avenues."

"So, there are other ways to travel between the realms? How many are there?" Natasha asked.

"I suggest you visit our library for that information. Or talk to Loki. He can explain it better than I as he is the expert on the other paths," Fandral grinned as he recalled a previous experience on one of these ships with Loki.

"So, what exactly is this celebration for again?" Fury brought the conversation back to the reason for their visit.

"It is the naming celebration for the King's daughter," Fandral replied.

"Oh, a christening," Barton remarked.

"What precisely is a christening?" Fandral asked.

"We christen a ship with a name when it is launched," Fury answered bluntly.

Barton snickered.

"Well, Runa is no ship," Fandral replied, looking at Barton. "And I do not suggest you call her that, nor her mother. You might not like the consequences."

"Yeah, I can imagine. There is also a religious ceremony called christening too, sounds more like what this celebration is." Barton shot a quick look at Fury before continuing. "So, who are the King and Queen?" Barton asked.

Fandral looked at him oddly. "Loki and Katirya."

"Of all this?" Barton's eyes widened as he considered the scope of the city and lands surrounding it.

"Of all this, and much more," Fandral replied. "You did not know?" When Barton shook his head, he went on. "I am surprised they invited you, of all people to this ceremony, for Katirya almost lost the child after you attacked her last year."

Barton exchanged a quick look with Natasha. She shifted closer to him and whispered quietly. "This might be awkward."

"You think?" Barton replied, not keeping his voice down. He looked back at Fandral, challenging him. "I still don't get why Loki never was punished for his transgressions on Earth."

"He was punished. We all make mistakes, and hopefully learn from them. You cannot tell me that you have never made a mistake?" Fandral cocked his head to one side as he looked at Barton.

Barton shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. "I guess we all do, but most of us don't try to destroy an entire city, or rule a planet," he finally said.

"True, but you must realize, our world is very different from yours. I am not going to try to explain or apologize – it is not my place to do so. Loki has proven his worth as King of Asgard." Fandral paused. "And I will admit that I honestly never thought I would ever say that," he added.

"Why?" Natasha asked.

Fandral sighed. "Thor has always trusted his brother; it just took me longer to realize why. Katirya is part of the reason, but I finally see the real man he is."

"So you trust her too? I mean… I'm sorry, but after what's happened with Jane Foster…" Natasha's voice trailed off.

"Jane is not our fault. You cannot blame her condition on any of us. Look to the Other, the one we are at war with," Fandral quickly replied. He now understood what Loki meant when he said they did not understand what they were up against. "This is no lark. We still do not know the extent of the powers of the person behind all this. Whoever he is, we do know he is more powerful than Thanos."

"So it is true then, that Thanos is dead?" Natasha asked as they skimmed over several hills.

"Yes, he is dead."

"Hey! Who are all those people down there?" Natasha pointed out several large groups riding horses heading towards the city.

Fandral looked down and then grinned widely. "People coming to the celebration. Many of the leaders are attending. That is the Lady Sif is with that group. They are from Cartherion, Katirya's homeland. Her brother is amongst them." He pointed out one group, then steered the ship towards the group.

Flying lower, he waved at Sif. She looked up, and once she saw who was at the helm of the ship, she waved enthusiastically back.

"So this is some kind of big deal then?" Fury asked.

"Indeed, it is. It has been many years since we have had cause for such a celebration." Fandral smiled, guiding the ship to the base of one of the mountains.

"Wow!" Natasha shouted in joy as the ship swept up the slope. When they reached the peak, Fandral gently turned the ship back towards the city. "Why has it been many years?" She finally asked.

Fandral chuckled. "The King's children are the first in over a thousand years. The last celebrations were for Thor and Loki. It is not often an heir to the throne is born. This child is fourth in line to the throne now."

Barton's jaw dropped. "Wait? You're saying they are like, a thousand years old?"

Fandral nodded. "Now, we shall head towards the city. You will desire some time to get ready."

The group all shifted uncomfortably. Finally, Natasha spoke up. "Do we need to dress up? We didn't exactly bring much luggage with us."

"That is entirely up to you. Everyone dresses to reflect his or her position. You are all warriors, correct?" Fandral watched as they all nodded. "Then you are dressed appropriately. However, should you wish to wear something else, I believe Darcy and the others ought to have arrived by now and might be able to assist. Again, that is entirely up to you."

Fandral guided the ship to the edge of the city and set it down gently. Releasing a lever, a small ramp appeared, permitting them to disembark easily. Once they were all down, he saluted them as he raised the ramp and took off with the ship.

"Ok, that's just weird. So what do we do? Stand here and wait?" Natasha said as she watched the ship take off.

"Well, we could walk towards the city. It appears there is a door there," Rogers pointed one out.

"Better than just standing here," Fury stated.

As they walked towards the city, they saw the door open, and a figure appeared. They couldn't identify the person yet, but at least they had some semblance of a welcome.

"So, Barton, do you think you will apologize?" Natasha jabbed him in the ribs.

"For what? I only reacted to what was going on. If the _king _doesn't like it, oh well," he growled. "I wonder, why _did _they invite us up here? Something seems fishy to me. I suggest we stay on our guard."

"Based on what that dude just said, I agree," Fury replied. "I _still_ don't trust Loki."

"Neither do I, sir," Rogers replied. "I find it difficult to believe he is the King. Thor is fine, but…" he left his sentence unfinished.

"I know what you mean, Steve. Wait? Isn't that Stark?" Banner asked, beginning to recognize the figure approaching them. He waved.

"About time you guys got here. What did you do? Take the fifty cent tour of the place?" Tony Stark greeted them as he got closer.

"Actually, we did. That dude that met us took us on a tour. We saw several large groups of people riding towards the city." Barton noticed the weapon Stark was carrying. "Is that it? Does it work?"

"Oh, man, does it work!" Tony exclaimed. "Just one minor glitch, but I can live with it, unless you can figure it out Banner?"

"What is the, um, _glitch_?" Banner replied.

"Turns everything to pink goo. I'd prefer a more manly color, but pink works," Stark laughed.

"Pink goo?" Natasha stared at the weapon.

"Sure! Watch!" Tony pointed it towards a small shrub about fifty yards away. Firing at it, the bush burst into flames the instant it was hit. It burned for twenty seconds, and then everything disappeared except for a small pile of the pink goo he'd referred to.

"Weird," Natasha walked towards the remnants of the shrub. "So does it always do this?"

"Damn! Never burst into flames before." Stark was inspecting the weapon closely. "Of course, I never tried it on a bush before. Maybe that is it. But, yeah. Pink goo is what it produces. Banner? We have some time before this shindig begins. After I take you to your rooms, mind looking this over with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Banner replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Expectations

Chapter 4: Expectations

"Well, I have to say, the welcome party here wasn't so welcoming," Fury remarked as they walked towards the palace.

"Well, it has been a bit crazy here getting ready for this celebration," Stark replied. He tossed the weapon over his shoulder as he continued walking. He reached out with his free hand towards the door when it swung open, and Thor burst out.

"My friends!" Thor exclaimed as he saw the Avengers about to enter. "I apologize for my tardiness. I was detained with some minor issues. When I saw Fandral returning, I realized I needed to find you at once."

"Hey, don't worry. Stark was showing us his new weapon, so it worked out," Natasha reassured him.

"Fandral said he took you on a short tour of some of the surrounding areas. Did you enjoy it?" Thor asked.

"It is rather beautiful, plus we saw quite a few groups heading towards Asgard. Is that why you were late?" Banner asked.

Thor nodded. "Yes, we have had many representatives arriving every day in anticipation of this celebration. It is quite an honor to see the people coming together. I fear war will soon be upon us and the more allies we can claim, the better our chances shall be."

"War?" Barton looked at him. "So you really think there's going to be a war?"

"It is inevitable," Thor replied gravely. "What we have seen so far, on Earth, is just the beginning."

Loki entered his chambers and looked around. He could hear the children playing in the nursery. His gaze finally settled on the one person he was looking for – Katirya. She was standing on the balcony overlooking the city.

He smiled and crossed over to her. Stepping behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Katirya pressed back into him, sighing softly. "I love this view. I will never tire of looking at it."

"I quite agree," he said kissing the top of her head.

Katirya twisted her head and discovered he was looking down at her, not out at the city. She laughed softly. "That is good to know since you are stuck with me for quite a long time."

"Hmm, that sounds delightful," he murmured in her ear.

"What brings you up here so early?" she asked as he started to nuzzle her earlobe.

"Do I need a reason other than you?"

Katirya laughed. "Hardly. But we do have guests arriving and a celebration to attend."

"They can wait," he said.

A loud sound from the city below interrupted Loki and Katirya. The two leaned over the railing, staring down into the open area where Fandral had deposited the party from Earth. A shrub was on fire.

"Oh, it is just Stark and his new toy," Loki said.

"That _toy _concerns me. How do we know he won't turn it on us? Can we stop it?" Katirya asked.

"Excellent question. We shall have to speak to Thor about that. Speaking of my brother," Loki peered back down at the group. "Where is he? Wasn't he planning on greeting them?"

"Oh, I do hope my errand did not hold him up," Katirya replied.

"Errand?" Loki turned Katirya around to face him.

"Yes, I asked him to stop by the kitchens and check on the food. I was not entirely sure what might appeal to the humans, so I figured he would know best," Katirya explained. "I rather liked that drink they served at that New Year's gala… champagne, wasn't that it?" When Loki nodded, she went on. "I asked him to bring some back the last time he went to Earth, but I was not certain what dishes would complement it."

"Ah, well, it appears he has finally made it," Loki pointed to a flash of red exiting the palace.

"Excellent," Katirya replied, not bothering to look. She put her arms up on his shoulders. "He can deal with them for now."

Loki took advantage of the moment and kissed her.

"Ahem." A voice sounded behind him.

Loki sighed heavily. "Now what?" he whispered quietly.

"Fandral," Katirya replied with a giggle. "Remember? You asked him to report when he returned?"

"So I did," Loki released her and they turned to face Fandral.

"I am sorry to interrupt…" Fandral's eyes twinkled merrily, knowing full well what he had interrupted.

"No, do not worry. We can always finish later." Loki guided Katirya to the table, gesturing for Fandral to join them. As he waited for Fandral to sit, he poured a glass of wine for each of them. "Now, what did you learn?"

"The mortals…" Fandral paused, searching for the proper words to explain his feelings about them. "They are confused, I believe."

"Confused?" Katirya asked.

"I do not believe they understand why they were invited here. I mean, I know you want them to understand things from our perspective, and the celebration is a perfect opportunity, but I suspect they feel there is an underlying reason," Fandral explained.

Loki and Katirya exchanged a quick glance.

"Interesting," Loki replied. "I was under the impression from Stark that he desired an alliance between us. At least, that was my understanding from his comments at his gala event. Thor has been working towards this the past year. I wonder why they suspect more?"

"Perhaps Jane Foster has something to do with it," Katirya suggested. "Is she still coming?"

"I believe so. They indicated that Jane and the others would be arriving later," Fandral said. "But…"

"But what?" Loki asked when Fandral hesitated.

Fandral shifted uncomfortably in his seat, then took a sip of his wine before going on. "It's you, my King. They do not understand how or why you are King. They have no clue what it means, even after our short tour. We were able to observe the many parties arriving in Asgard for the ceremony, but it seemed to not make any impression upon them. I fear they will not understand."

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Loki shouted.

The door opened, and Hela walked in. "Greetings! I hope you do not mind, but I just had to come for the celebration. After all, I might have had some part in this."

Katirya laughed. "You are most welcome, Hela. Do join us, would you like some wine?"

"Please." Hela sighed as she settled into a seat. "It is so nice to be able to leave Hel once in a while." Her gaze traveled over to Fandral. "You are looking quite good…"

"Hela," Loki said warningly.

Fandral grinned, enjoying her attention.

"So, has everyone arrived? I saw Thor out with some of those tedious mortals. Did that insipid one he dotes upon come?" Hela asked as he lifted her glass of wine. Swirling it for a moment, she took a sip. "Asgard always did have excellent cellars."

"Jane Foster is supposed to be coming, but she just has yet to arrive," Loki replied, answering her question.

Hela rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I do not understand what Thor see in her, especially when he could have someone like me. Even Lady Sif would be better!"

Katirya struggled to hold back a laugh.

"See!" Hela exclaimed. "Even your wife agrees. Speaking of Thor, where is he?"

"With the other Avengers," Loki replied.

"Avengers? Really? What kind of name is that? Who are they trying to impress?" Hela shook her head. "Mortals."

Fandral laughed. "She is right. That name, the Avengers, it makes them sound like they are out to punish someone. Why would they choose a name like that?"

"Well, judging from the weapon Stark has created, they are out to do something. It is rather interesting; destroys the target and leaves behind a pile, or rather puddle, of pink goo," Loki replied.

"Weapons, technology…" Hela's hands flew around as she spoke. "When it is all said and done, they will die long before us. Yet they are…"

"Cocky perhaps?" Lorelei entered the room.

"How did you get here?" Fandral asked in surprise. "I thought you were sent to Jotunheim."

"I invited her," Loki replied.

"Yes," Lorelei purred as she sat down next to Fandral. "He thought I might be, ah, helpful with the mortals."

"Cocky?" Loki looked at Lorelei. "What do you think Fandral? You've been with them all afternoon."

Fandral nodded his head. "Yes, that is a good description. They seem to believe they are infallible. Rather brash."

"And over-confident," Katirya added. "Look at Stark and that new weapon of his. They simply do not have a clue what they are going to be up against. But at least he did seem to be willing to work with us, although I get the feeling that he thinks they can overcome anything even without our aid."

"Considering they have been successful this past year, I can see why they believe that," Loki said.

"But they did have Thor's help," Katirya pointed out.

"And they are Thor's friends," Frigga entered the room, overhearing the latter part of the conversation. "I agree though. They are over-confident." She looked at Katirya and Loki. "Have either of you seen into their thoughts yet?"

Both shook their heads. "No," Katirya replied. "It is not a pleasant experience; their thoughts are so jumbled, disorganized."

"So, what are your plans?" Frigga asked.

Loki shrugged. "We invited them here so that they might come to understand what Asgard truly stands for, what Thor's role is in all this, as well as ours."

Frigga nodded. "The ceremony was a good choice then. With so many of the worlds coming to pay their respects, the sheer numbers might be able to convince the mortals."

"I do hope so," Loki replied. "Otherwise, if they continue to refuse our aid…" He shrugged leaving the rest unsaid.

"I don't get why I have to go. I just don't want to." Jane stood on the patio with her hands on her hips.

"Jane, we've gone through all this before," Erik said. "You agreed to go. Thor expects you to be there for him."

"He's a grown man, he can take care of himself," Jane whined unhappily. She started pacing back and forth across the patio.

"Jane, really. I guess if you don't want to go, you don't have to," Darcy said. "But the rest of us are going. Will you be all right here? Alone?"

"I will be fine. What could happen to me?" Jane stopped pacing to reply.

"Well… those creatures might come back and capture you," Ian finally said.

Jane closed her eyes. "I suppose you are right. But really, I have no desire to see those two and their baby, for some stupid celebration because they gave it a name. Honestly? What's the point?"

"It is part of their culture, Jane. Just like we have certain celebrations, like New Year's Eve. Remember, Tony Stark did invite them down for that. They were rather civil to everyone," Erik said.

"Fine, I'll go. But I am not going to pretend I am having a good time." Jane huffed into the house. "What do I have to wear?" she shouted out the window of her bedroom.

"I dunno. I suppose we can find something when we get there. They have such beautiful gowns," Darcy shouted back.

"I am NOT wearing one of their ridiculous outfits!"

"Fine, then pick out some lady clothes of your own and bring them. Maybe Thor..."

"I don't care about Thor anymore. Get that straight!" Jane shouted.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected

**Author's note: **_I do apologize for the delay in updating this story. I'm in the midst of a major course in my university program and there is a paper hanging over me. Took a break from working on it to finally write this chapter and get it out of my mind. Thanks for your patience. _

Chapter 5: Unexpected

Natasha entered the room and paused. "Well, they sure are trying to impress us," she muttered.

"I am sorry, my lady. The room displeases you?" a voice spoke from a corner.

Natasha whirled to face the voice, discovering a young woman standing there. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

"I apologize for startling you. My name is Yrsa, I was sent to assist you tonight," the auburn-haired woman replied. "I can see if another room is available, but with everyone arriving for the celebration, most of the better rooms are already assigned."

"Well, I don't need help getting ready," Natasha snapped. "I am perfectly capable of dressing myself."

"As you wish," Yrsa bowed. "I prepared a bath for you."

"A bath?" Natasha looked at Yrsa strangely. "I prefer showers."

Yrsa shrugged then walked over to one door opening it up. "In case you change your mind," she stepped away from the door allowing Natasha to look at the luxuriously appointed bathroom.

Natasha peered in at the in-ground bathtub that looked more like a small swimming pool. The scent of jasmine wafted out. "Uh, sure. Why not," she finally agreed. "But you're saying this room isn't the nicest?" She walked around inspecting the rest of her spacious room. It was lavish by her standards.

Yrsa shook her head. "No, it is not. If you wish, I can ask to see if there is something else."

"No. No, this is fine. I just thought they were trying to… never mind. About that bath, it might help me relax a bit," Natasha said.

"If you need help with anything else, please just ask. I will await you out here," Yrsa replied.

Natasha relaxed in the hot, jasmine scented water for a while. She rested her head against the edge of the tub, enjoying the rare quiet.

An hour later, she stepped out of the bath thoroughly refreshed. Picking up a robe that was sitting on a bench, she put it on then returned to her room. Her hair was still damp, and she was using one of the towels to dry it off. She spotted Yrsa laying out several outfits on the bed.

"What's all this?" Natasha inquired, noting all the dresses were black, and a pair of spike heels lay upon the floor. She grinned seeing those. Someone certainly knew her preferences.

"In case you wished something more festive for the celebration," Yrsa replied, pointing to the black, form-fitting outfit Natasha had been wearing when she arrived. "I can have that cleaned for you if you like."

"Sure, go ahead." Natasha tossed the towel back towards the bathroom as she moved to inspect the dresses. She picked one up, holding it against her body. "Someone sure knows my taste. Who picked these out?"

Yrsa laughed. "I believe the Queen. May I fix your hair?"

"Not much to fix," Natasha fluffed it up. "But, sure, go ahead." She sat down at the small dressing table, staring at herself in the mirror. "The Queen? Who exactly is she?"

Before Yrsa could respond, Natasha saw the door open behind her and another woman walk in. Natasha jumped up and whirled to face the newcomer. "Who the hell are you?"

A voluptuous redhead in a revealing dress flounced into the room. Walking to a chaise lounge, she artfully arranged herself upon it, and then answered Natasha. "Lorelei. And you are Lady Natasha, right?"

"I'm no lady," Natasha muttered.

"No? Then what are you?"

"An assassin. I kill people," Natasha replied bluntly. "That pretty much excludes me from being called a lady."

"Sif is a warrior, she kills people and we call her Lady Sif," Lorelei countered. "Warrior, assassin," she shrugged her shoulders. "Not much difference, is there?"

"Listen, I am one of the Avengers." 

"Ah, so you are an assassin that belongs to a group. Does that make it any different?" Lorelei pointed at the side table where a decanter of wine was set out with several glasses. Yrsa moved to pour her a glass, looking at Natasha, who shook her head.

"What's your point?"

"Call yourself what you wish, you still kill people. Does that make you bad?" Lorelei asked as she took a sip of the wine. "Hmmm, _not _the good stuff. Yrsa, could you find something better?" She held out the offending glass of wine.

Yrsa quickly took the glass and left the room.

"I work to protect Earth. Now, I ask again, what's your point?" Natasha repeated her question.

"No point, really. Just stopped by to say hello, you know, welcome you to Asgard and such," Lorelei replied.

"Well, you've said hello. Now, if you will excuse me, I guess I have to get ready for this celebration tonight," Natasha turned her back on Lorelei, sitting down once again at the dressing table.

Yrsa returned with a new bottle of wine. Offering a glass to Lorelei, she returned to arranging Natasha's hair.

"Much better," Lorelei said after she took a sip. "The celebration. Should be quite a grand event. Why did they invite you and your … what did you call it, avengers?"

"They are not _my _Avengers; we're a team. We belong to the Avengers. Thor is one of them. And I have no clue why they invited us unless they wanted to impress us… or something. Personally, I would rather have stayed on Earth and skipped this silly thing. A naming ceremony? Really?"

"It is rather a grand event; we do not have them often. You should be honored to have been invited," Lorelei chided her.

"Why? Aren't kids born all the time? What difference does this one make?" Natasha said.

"Well, Runa is fourth in line to the throne of Asgard. That alone sets her apart. Unless, of course, Thor decides he wants to be considered again for the position," Lorelei replied. "And speaking of Thor, the last royal naming ceremony was his and Loki's, who is now incidentally, the king. Of course, _that _was about 1,000 years ago or so."

"Right, you make kings out of psychopaths. I don't get that. Last time I saw _King _Loki, he was muzzled and handcuffed and not looking very kingly. Thor was going to bring him back here to _'punish'_ him. So… making him a king is punishment up here?" Natasha said snidely. Yrsa had finished with her hair. Looking briefly at it in the mirror, she grinned. "Looks nice." Standing up, she walked over to the sideboard and poured herself a glass of wine. "Are they trying to make us believe Loki is really a good guy?"

"Hmmm, clearly you do not understand our ways…"

"YOUR ways? Really? What is there to understand? The guy tried to take over our planet. I don't exactly call that a friendly visit. He destroyed half of New York while he was at it. Took us a year to clean it up. Then Fury mentioned Loki showed up again on Earth, and guess what? He stole a helijet and damaged another. What is there to understand other than you guys are plain crazy?" Natasha stared at Lorelei.

Lorelei laughed. "You know, I never thought I would say this…" she paused to take a sip of her wine, swirling it thoughtfully. "But Loki is a pretty good king. And like I was saying, you don't quite understand our ways. Earth is just a small part of a world. Asgard _is_ a world."

"Right, and Loki is King of it – whatever that means, but how can you have a criminal for a ruler? We don't make our criminals rulers. Why is he king and not Thor?" Natasha asked. "Shouldn't Loki be in prison?"

Lorelei threw her head back and laughed. "Well, if that's the case, I should be in prison too, but Katirya released me. She needed my help. Thor needed Loki's help. If he hadn't released him, Malekith might have destroyed your planet… or have you forgotten that part?"

"Thor stopped him. I didn't hear that Loki had anything to do with it. In fact, I heard he had died. Then he suddenly reappears as King of Asgard. Really?"

"Well," Lorelei looked slyly at Natasha. "You're saying your past is spotless? You've never made a mistake?"

"I never said that. And what does that have to do with this?" Natasha snapped.

"So you are saying that you can leave your past behind, but he cannot?"

"Listen, I don't know who you are or why you are here, but he's… he is evil. He tried to destroy Earth. You will never convince me that Loki is good. I saw him back on Earth, he…"

Lorelei interrupted her. "And you are better? Your past is pristine? Nothing to hide?"

"No, my past is not pristine, as you so obviously know. What difference does that make?" Natasha started pacing around the room.

"Something wrong?" Bruce Banner was standing in the door.

Lorelei's eyes raked over the physicist's body. "Hell-o. Nice of you to join us. Dr. Banner, right?"

Bruce looked from Natasha to Lorelei. "Is she bothering you?"

"Hey, Bruce. No, she just wandered in, trying to tell me that Loki is a good guy," Natasha waved him in.

"Loki and good do not belong in the same sentence," Bruce said.

Lorelei laughed. "That is what she is trying to tell me. You just do not understand. I think that is why you were invited up here…" she shrugged. "Then again, maybe not."

"Right. I'm betting they asked us up to and plan to kill us off," Natasha said.

"Seriously? If they had wanted you dead, why bother bringing you up here at all?" Lorelei pointed out.

"She has a point," Bruce agreed. "Stark seems to want to work with him; he's been up here working on that weapon. Perhaps they do want us to see that Loki has some redeeming qualities, although it will be hard to convince me."

"Or me," Natasha chimed in.

Lorelei laughed. "Well, all you perfect people might find you need to revise your thinking." She rose and walked over to Banner. "I like you, you have an interesting side to your personality, don't you?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I would love to meet the other one."

Banner shifted uncomfortably. "I do not think that would be a good idea."

"Oh, I think I could handle it… maybe later, after the party?" Lorelei whispered in his ear before she removed her hand. "Well, see you all at the celebration!" Lorelei waved at them and with a swish of her hips, she sashayed to the door. Before exiting, she turned to face them one last time, her eyes focusing on Banner. With a wink, she blew him a kiss. "See _you_ later." Then slipped out the door.

"Well, that was interesting."

"So who was she?" Bruce gestured towards Lorelei. "And what was that all about?"

"Said her name was Lorelei. Seems to like you," Natasha grinned at him.

"Well, the feeling isn't mutual." He glanced at the dress laid out on the bed. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"Yes." Natasha glanced around, realizing that Yrsa had disappeared. "I wonder where that girl went?"

"Girl?" Banner asked.

"Yeah, there was a servant here before you showed up. I…" she broke off speaking as Yrsa appeared carrying a small tray. A selection of fruits and cheeses were arranged upon it.

"My lady, I brought you a small repast. It will be rather late until the feast begins." Yrsa set it down on the small table in the room. "My lord, would you care for some wine?"

"Lord? Um, I'm not a lord. Just a doctor. I will take a pass on the wine. Do you have any water?" Banner replied.

"Certainly." Yrsa left the room, returning shortly with a glass of water. She handed it to Banner.

"Umm, if you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed now," Natasha spoke up.

"Oh, right." Banner looked around the room, "I'll just go…"

"There is a sitting room down the hall. You can wait there," Yrsa suggested.

"Good idea. I'll wait for you there."

"Why don't you go find the others? I think we need to talk before we go to this event."


	6. Chapter 6: Twisted

Chapter 6: Twisted

"Where did that come from?" Stark asked, staring at Pepper as she emerged from the bedroom dressed in pale yellow diamante silk dress. The single strap created an asymmetrical style top that was beaded on one side. Three thin beaded belts separated the top of the dress from the skirts. "That is not your usual style."

Pepper grinned. "Katirya brought it down to me. I like it, what do you think? She twirled once, allowing the skirt to float around her.

Stark grinned. "I like it." He poured her a glass of wine.

"That is what she thought," Pepper walked over and took the glass.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "You look ravishing in it."

She smiled. "Thank you. Shall we go out and see if the others are ready?"

Stark kissed her. "If we must."

Pepper grinned and stepped out of his embrace. Taking a sip of the wine, she smiled. "We must."

Stark held out his arm, and Pepper hooked her arm through it. They headed out into the sitting room. Banner and Rogers were already seated out there. "Where are the others?"

"Barton is over there," Banner nodded his head toward a balcony that overlooked the city. "Checking things out. Not sure about Fury or Natasha."

"Well, they can't have gone far, unless they went with an escort. You can get lost in this city," Stark replied.

Fury chose that moment to enter, dressed in his usual black outfit. He glanced at the others, noting that the other men were all attired in black tuxedoes. "Tuxes? Really? I thought this was just a simple ceremony."

Stark shrugged. "Not really sure, but I definitely don't want to look like the poor relation."

"Stark, you will never look like a poor relation," Natasha quipped as she entered the room dressed in the slinky black dress that had been delivered to her room.

Stark grinned at her. "I see you dressed for the party too."

Natasha shrugged. "Well, it was either this or what I wore coming here. Someone sent this to my room. Seem to know my preferences, especially in terms of colors."

"That would probably be Katirya," Pepper said.

"So what is this all about? Has anyone figured it out yet?" Banner asked.

"I'm guessing they are just reciprocating, you know, from my Gala?" Stark suggested.

"Precisely," a voice came from behind them. "This event seemed a perfect opportunity to return your kindness from your invitation to your New Year's Gala. Kiri was quite impressed."

They all whirled to face the voice, seeing the tall form of the King of Asgard stood framed in the open doorway.

"Loki!" Fury shouted.

Loki lifted one eyebrow as a response, saying nothing.

"Well, that's obvious," Natasha said sarcastically.

"I do apologize for not being available to greet you upon your arrival," Loki said. "May I come in?"

"Hey, it's your palace," Fury replied.

"But… these are your chambers for your stay. I do not like to intrude," Loki said quietly.

"Still, it _is _your place. But come in, would hate to have it said that we left the _King_ standing on the doorstep," Fury said.

Loki ignored the sarcasm in Fury's voice as he entered the room. "Thank you."

"So this invitation was just because Stark invited you to his party?" Fury asked.

"That, and a chance to provide you with an understanding of the scope of the Nine Realms, the war you are now a part of. My brother, Kiri, and I felt if you saw some if our world, you might better comprehend precisely what you are involved in," Loki replied. He noticed a servant enter pushing a small cart that was heaped with trays of food and wine. "I have requested a small meal for you. It will be quite some time before the feasting begins tonight."

Pepper glanced at the woman bringing the food in. "Thank you, Yrsa. And please, tell Katirya thank you for the lovely dress. It fits perfectly."

"I shall let her know, my lady," Yrsa bobbed a slight curtsey.

"Yrsa was helping you too?" Natasha asked.

"She did stop in for a few minutes to help me dress," Pepper answered.

"I believe Yrsa is assigned to these chambers to assist any of you. We are running rather short of staff right now with so many arriving," Loki spoke up, staring intently at the servant. Something about her bothered him.

Pepper nodded. "Well, please let Katirya know how much I love this dress."

"I shall. She was sorry she could not spend much time with you earlier today. The children are being…" He stopped talking; finally recognizing the servant was not really Yrsa, but his wife! His eyes narrowed, piercing through her disguise.

"Being?" Pepper prompted him, following his stare.

Loki blinked, then returned his attention to Pepper. "I am sorry. I just remembered something I still need to attend to for tonight. But, they were just being children, I suppose. When I left our chambers, the twins were arguing about what they are to wear this evening. They, along with Kai are being presented as well as Runa. When it became obvious that many are taking advantage of Runa's naming ceremony to come pay allegiance to Asgard, we decided to include them in the presentations."

_"What are you up to?" Loki asked his wife. _

"_Nothing," Katirya replied, refusing to look directly at him._

"_Nothing?" Loki asked suspiciously. _

"_Well… maybe a little." She flashed him a quick grin. "You did ask if I had looked into their minds. I could not bring myself to do that, so I thought a little visit might help."_

"So, what exactly is this ceremony about? Thor said something about a naming ceremony," Stark said, not realizing he was interrupting Loki's 'conversation' with his wife.

Loki realized Stark was looking strangely at him as if he suspected something was wrong. He quickly schooled his thoughts away from his wife, although his mind was whirling as to how long she had been here and what had she discovered. "Actually, the naming ceremony happened after her birth, but the celebration is in honor of her birth and the naming ceremony, recognizing her place within our family and in the line of succession. We shall recognize all of our children tonight. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to see to that one task." He turned to leave but paused before exiting. "After the ceremony, once the feasting begins, please join us for a more intimate dinner. The main hall will be quite noisy. I believe Fandral and his companions are to be your escorts this evening." He left, not waiting for any response.

"Well, that was odd," Natasha said as Loki left.

"Odd? Yeah, I guess," Stark replied. "Never did feel comfortable around him. Now, shall we eat some of this _small meal_?" He pointed to the huge buffet that had been laid out while Loki was talking. "Where did that girl go? Wanted to ask her what this wine was."

~0~

"What the Hell was that about?" Loki demanded when he caught up to _Yrsa_, grabbing her around her waist and lifting her up in the air.

The servant transformed back to Katirya. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked down at him. "Well, you and Thor did ask if I had bothered to see what the mortals were thinking. I was not overly fond of that task, so instead I thought I would just pay them a visit." She grinned at him.

He set her down and kissed her soundly. "You shall pay for that tonight."

"I look forward to that," she smiled. "But… I did discover quite a bit. Plus Lorelei wandered down to speak to the Romanov woman."

"Lorelei? What was she doing in there?"

"Same thing I was, trying to figure them out. Oh, and she has her eye on Banner."

"Banner?" Loki asked. "That might be interesting."

Katirya laughed. "Indeed. She seemed to quite smitten with him."

"What exactly did you discover?" Loki asked, guiding her towards their chambers.

"They truly do not understand how insignificant they are in the grand scheme of things," Katirya said. "Silly mortals. They have one set of rules for themselves and hold others to another standard. Natasha cannot get beyond your past history, even given her past. She and the others will never fully trust you."

"I wonder if this is a waste of time then?" Loki sighed.

"Hard to say, they really believe in their superiority. Silly mortals. Has Jane Foster arrived yet?"

Loki shook his head. "No, Thor went out to the Bifrost to see what the problem was."

They entered their chambers. Loki winced as he heard Sverre shriek.

"NO! Not wearing that!" Sverre's screamed.

"Ah… paradise," Loki grinned.

"And you want twelve?" Katirya asked archly.

"Indeed. I shall take care of this," he walked into the twins' room. "What is the problem?"

Katirya has followed, standing in the doorway to watch him deal with their son.

Sverre was holding the offending article of clothing at arms' length, and then he dropped it to the floor.

"Not wearing this. Ugly," Sverre announced, no longer screaming.

"And why not? Are you not attending tonight?" Loki asked.

Sverre looked up at his father. "Yes, going."

"Then you are wearing that. It is what I wore when I was presented with my brother, Thor."

Sverre stared at the pile of clothing, then looked up at his father. He sighed in resignation, knowing he would not win any argument with his father. "I hafta?"

Loki nodded. "I know, it is not the most stylish, but I do promise a new sword if you do."

Sverre's eyes lit up at the mention of a new sword. "A new one?"

Loki nodded.

Sverre reached down and scooped up the pile of clothing and took off. "Help me dressed!" he shouted.

"Well, that was nicely done. Did you really wear that?" Katirya asked.

Loki grinned. "No, I would not have been caught dead in that outfit. Who picked it out?"

"I did," Frigga's voice came from the back room. "And yes, you did wear it. Are you ready?"

"No, this minx has spent the entire afternoon pretending to be a servant," Loki pointed to his wife.

"I will be ready on time. You had best get ready…"

"Loki!" Thor shouted as he burst into the room. "Jane is still not here. Heimdall said that Darcy and the others are still trying to convince her to come."

"She does not have to come," Loki said, hoping his brother wouldn't push the issue so much. "And no, you cannot go down and convince her to come."

"But…"

"Thor, Loki is right. Let her decide. She has been through so much that perhaps it is best she does not come to Asgard," Frigga interceded. "We still have much to do for tonight. Perhaps she will change her mind and come, but let her decide for herself."

~0~

Jane reluctantly finished packing a small suitcase. She sat down on the bed for a moment to think. Tears slid down her cheeks as she recalled some of the events of the previous years. She still could not recall everything, but she knew she did not wish to go to Asgard. She slumped onto the bed, unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7: Ta-Dah!

**Author's note: **_I do apologize for the delay in posting. I'm in the midst of one of the most rigorous classes I have ever taken so my time is focused on that. I have much of this story written down, just need to polish it up and post it. I do hope you continue to enjoy the adventures. Please, leave a comment if you do!_

Chapter 7: Ta-Dah!

"This way." Fandral, accompanied by Hogun and Volstagg directed the Avengers group as they departed their rooms.

"You guys are the Warriors Three, right?" Natasha asked. When Fandral nodded, she went on. "Where is the Lady Sif? Isn't she part of your team?" Lorelei had piqued her curiosity about the lady warrior since the earlier visit.

"She is attending to the Cartherion contingent. That is Katirya's homeland, and her brother currently rules as their king." Fandral replied.

"I think there is more to it than that," Volstagg added.

Fandral laughed in response. "I quite agree. Mica does seem to enjoy Sif's company."

"So, Katirya is queen of two places?" Stark asked.

"No, Kiri chose to pass the crown to Micarian when she married Loki," Hogun explained as they turned a corner heading towards the Great Hall. The group paused, waiting for a break in the crowds to enter the stream of people moving towards the site of the celebration.

"Who are all these people?" Banner asked as he was jostled slightly in the crowds.

"People who have come to be a part of the festivities," Fandral replied. He kept his voice neutral, trying to let these mortals realize the scope of the Nine Realms, although even he was surprised at the sheer numbers of visitors that had come to the city.

They eventually reached the Great Hall and walked in.

"Whoa!" Stark's eyes grew wide as they entered the huge room. "How many people can this place hold?"

"Ten thousand, gave or take a few hundred." Hogun grinned. "Although we have not seen it filled in many years. The most I have ever seen was the day Thor was to be crowned King."

"Thor was going to be King? What happened?" Stark asked.

"The Frost Giants invaded during the ceremony," Hogun replied.

"So, why exactly isn't Thor King then?" Natasha asked. "Why Loki?"

"You would need to ask Thor that. It was his choice," Hogun answered.

They had to stop for a minute, waiting for the aisle to clear. Once the people in front of them found their place, they continued through the hall towards the front of the room. Fandral finally stopped near the base of the stairs that lead up to the throne.

"We are up there," Fandral pointed to a small platform that was at the top of the stairs next to one of the pillars that stood along the edges of the hall. The group slowly climbed the short flight of stairs. Once in place, they turned to overlook the Great Hall.

"Ten thousand, you say?" Fury finally spoke up. "All of these people live here?"

"No, there are many guests here today, representatives of the various worlds and lands that have come to pledge their support to Asgard," Hogun replied.

"How do you handle security with this many people?" Fury asked. "You could have a small war in here."

"We have our guards, of course." Fandral quickly pointed out the presence of the palace guards. "And these people came to support Asgard, not fight it."

"Are you guys staying with us?" Stark asked.

"Yes, we can then escort you to the private feast afterwards," Fandral grinned. "And Volstagg can attest to the quality of the food there. There will be several feasts throughout the city, but the kitchens always produce a special banquet for the King!"

"Indeed. It is a feast to not be missed. I was checking up on the kitchens earlier today, and they have amassed a considerable amount of food. The best will indeed be in there!" Volstagg confirmed, patting his belly.

"And of course you are the best connoisseur of food!" Sif's voice came from below them.

Fandral waved at her, noting Micarian and several other Cartherions were with her. "Are you to join us as well?"

Sif nodded as she climbed the stairs and joined the group. Introductions were quickly made.

"You're the Queen's brother, right?" Stark looked at Micarian. "You don't look like her."

Micarian laughed. "We have different fathers."

"Oh? Who is your father?" Stark asked.

"Tony," Pepper said a warning in her voice.

Micarian waved her warning off. "It is nothing. My father was Althanas, I think. Even I am not certain now, given the circumstances."

"Circumstances?" Stark asked.

Micarian laughed. "Yes, it appears that our mother was not exactly faithful to her husband. I spoke with one of our elders, and he believes Althanas married her only to gain the respect and power of our people – mostly the power to be truthful. He had no desire or love for her. The elder felt that only the eldest child, our other sister was the daughter of Althanas. We know Kiri was not his daughter, although that was not discovered until she came here."

"So who is Kiri's father? And is that your father as well?" Natasha asked.

"Oh look! It's Jane and Darcy!" Pepper said, pointing to a group heading their way.

Everyone turned to check, forgetting about the question.

"We made it!" Darcy exclaimed as she joined the group. She turned to look out over the crowd. From their elevated position, they could see the entire hall. "Holy shit! Who _isn't _here? I mean, there weren't this many at Loki's wedding, were there?"

"No, there were not. This has indeed brought many out who were not willing to show their allegiance then; they were uncertain of Loki. Now they will. They feel it is a good cause with good leadership," Hogun answered her. "Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen." He bowed his head towards Jane, Darcy, Erik, and Ian.

Darcy's comment had caused the others to look out at the crowd. The hall was now completely packed, with people still attempting to come in. The crowds shifted, trying to move in an attempt to accommodate everyone who wished to come in for the ceremony.

**~o~0~o~**

"Ready?" Loki asked the small group assembled in a small room near the entrance.

"Yes." Thor grinned, stepping away from the door. He had seen Darcy and Jane dashing into the hall just moments ago.

Young Kai gazed up at his uncle, imitating his every move.

Katirya looked up at Loki. "There are many more here than we expected."

"Yes, there are. I wonder what Thor's mortal friends think of this spectacle? It is surpassing even what I had anticipated." Loki moved to glance into the Great Hall. It was completely filled.

"I just hope this accomplishes something," Katirya moved to stand next to her husband. She was carrying Runa, while the twins were racing about the room chasing each other.

"Well, Stark will probably say it is just like his events in Las Vegas. And Fury will most likely have something disparaging to say," Thor replied. "But I agree, I do hope they begin to understand what the Nine Realms are, what Asgard is, and why they need our help."

Katirya giggled. "Yes, they always do seem to think everything they do is better. Well, shall we show them what a celebration in Asgard is like?"

"I'm ready," Thor moved to enter.

"Mom! Dad! Can I go in with Uncle Thor?" Kai pleaded.

Loki smiled at his eldest child. "I suppose, if your uncle does not mind you tagging along, stealing his thunder." Thor picked up his teasing tone at once.

"Steal my thunder!" Thor pretended to look stern, staring down at young Kai. "You must promise not to do so, for I am the God of Thunder."

"I promise," Kai spoke solemnly, looking up at Thor. "I only picked up your hammer once."

Thor tousled Kai's hair. "That is true. You only did it once. I suppose I shall allow you to join me. Are you ready?"

Kai danced from one foot to the other in excitement. "YES!"

**~o~0~o~**

"THOR!" A roar from the crowd closest to the entrance resounded, echoing through the halls. The name rippled through the Great Hall, as everyone turned to look, seeing the blond god enter the room brandishing Mjölnir in the air.

Sif rolled her eyes. "Thor always did like to make an entrance."

"Who is that with him?" Natasha asked, noticing a smaller figure marching along with Thor. As she spoke, Thor bent down and lifted the young boy up, allowing the child to wave enthusiastically to the crowds.

"Kai, or rather, Prince Kai. Loki's firstborn son and heir," Fandral answered.

A doorway appeared behind them, and Frigga joined them. "I am not too late, am I?"

Sif smiled at her. "No, my lady. Thor has just entered along with Kai."

"Excellent," she glanced down towards where Thor was slowly making his way towards the front. "Kai adores him. Now, where is my other son?"

As if hearing his mother's question, Loki and Katirya entered the room. The twins scampered in front of them, dashing back and forth.

**~o~0~o~**

Loki and Katirya slowly made their way towards the front.

"There are more here than I expected," Loki whispered quietly to his wife.

She smiled up at him. "But that is good. We need their support."

"Indeed," Loki stopped abruptly as a young boy burst out of the crowd.

"Lady Kiri!" the young lad shouted.

"Brandt! Hello! I have not seen you in the gardens this past week. I feared you had forgotten us." Katirya reached out her hand towards the boy. "Kai has missed you as well. Will you join us?"

Brandt started to grab her hand, then looked back at his parents. They nodded their assent, so he took Katirya's offered hand. "I would love to!" He straightened up to stand as tall as he possibly could, clearly excited to be a part of the procession.

They resumed walking towards the front of the hall. Loki noticed that Thor and Kai had reached the throne already and were standing there, waiting on them. His eyes narrowed, not seeing the twins at first.

"There they are," Katirya nodded towards a family ahead that had somehow managed to stall the mischievous pair.

Loki thanked the family as he retrieved his wayward offspring, and they continued their journey to the front. Finally reaching the steps, they climbed to stand next to Thor and Kai.

"Took you long enough," Thor teased them once they arrived.

"Hmmm, next time you can take the twins," Loki replied.

"No thank you!" Thor laughed in reply.

Loki faced the crowds, and silence fell upon the Great Hall.


End file.
